


The Purple Vial

by Caito_Potato



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Its more fluffy Rick/Morty, Morty's crippling self doubt, Self-Hatred, just a lot of angst, theres no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: Morty cannot shake the feeling that something happened between the time in the garage, and waking up during inter dimensional cable.And what he remembers brings on the train to self doubt station.------"Summer knew better than to let them fall asleep, and Morty didn’t even recall sitting down to watch the shows with Rick, or Summer for that matter. It didn’t make sense in the boys mind."





	The Purple Vial

**Author's Note:**

> Its a bit of a vent work here, I had the idea, and then my own self worth started to rear its ugly ass head, so here we are.

Morty slowly walked up the stairs to his room, blinking ever so gently as he recalled the scene from moments before. 

 

He and Rick had woken in the midst of watching inter-dimensional cable, and began to bitch at Summer for not waking them sooner, but that struck an odd cord in Morty's head. Summer knew better than to let them fall asleep, and Morty didn’t even recall sitting down to watch the shows with Rick, or Summer for that matter. It didn’t make sense in the boys mind. 

 

He wandered into his room, closing the door quietly, and sat down on his bed. He tried to recall anything about earlier in the day, but the time between being in Ricks Garage, and waking up in front of the TV was a blur. He just couldn’t piece it together. He didn’t understand what had happened in that small window. Maybe he would ask Rick about it in the morning, the older man would probably have some sort of answer. Hopefully.

 

Morty stripped quickly, then clambered into bed, yawning softly. He snuggled down into his sheets, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather quickly, relaxed and comforted by the gentle quietness of the air and night surrounding him.

 

However, while the outside was calm and peaceful, the same could not be said for inside of Morty’s dreams. He was trapped tight in the grasp of a horrible vision, himself and Summer trapped in red bubble like spheres, tied up and gagged. His mother, sitting in some sort of bindings herself, placed in a chair. A one eyed alien giving her an ultimatum, a choice between himself and his sister. Only one to live. 

 

To his growing horror, his mother answered without hesitation “Summer! Summer. I pick Summer.”

 

His eyes widened in utter betrayal, Summers widened in horror as he looked to her. He dully noted that even the evil alien being looked rather shocked at her rapid response. 

 

Morty believed himself to truly be a goner, if not for his grandfather showing up to save the day. 

 

Morty sat up quickly in his bed. He panted softly, brushing his hair back, and off his sticky forehead. He pulled the sheets from his legs, and stumbled quickly from his room. He pretty much ran down the stairs, and straight into the garage. He knew Rick would still be awake.

 

He walked in, and straight over to the old man. Rick, annoyed he had been interrupted, turned to make a snide comment to Morty, the words falling flat as he looked at the boys face and disheveled appearance. 

 

“Ugh… Morty? What’s got you-UURp-re pants in a twist?”

 

Morty just regarded him a moment, trying to figure out how he was to word this the right way. He knew what he had just dreamt wasn’t a figment of his imagination, but he needed to know more. 

 

“…I…. I remembered something Rick.” 

 

Rick rose one half of his unibrow, and scoffed “Oh? L-let me guess, you remembered how to-to tie your laces? I-I-I should-… you want me to be p-proud Morty?”

 

“…No.” Morty looked rather upset, crossing his arms over himself “I just… M-Mom she…” he licked his lips slowly, before shaking his head “Never… never mind.” 

 

He padded away, hearing Rick roll his eyes behind him. He exited the garage, and made his way upstairs. He went quietly into his mothers bedroom, kneeling beside her. He gently shook her, whispering to her.

 

“M-Mom? …. Mom?” 

 

When she roused enough, she regarded Morty with an odd look, she wasn’t too pleased 

 

“Morty? What… its three in the morning. What is it?” 

 

“…If… if you had to chose between me and Summer, who… who would you pick?” 

 

Beth sighed softly, and rolled over “That’s a loaded question Morty. If I say you, then I’m just saying it so you’d leave me to sleep. But if I say Summer, you’d be upset, so neither or both sweetie. Now let mommy sleep.” 

 

Morty stood, and nodded, going back to his room. He sat down on his bed, curling his knees up and holding them. He stayed that way for an hour or so, before his bedroom door creaked open. Rick walked in, and sat beside him.

 

“…So… you remembered that time on Titan huh?” 

 

Morty looked over at Rick, and sighed a little. He nodded slowly, and Rick cleared his throat, pulling him in close. Morty rested his head against Rick, letting out a longer sigh 

 

“…She didn’t hesitate. I mean… wow, you erased a lot of fucked up shi-shit from my head but I…” he gulped softly, and sniffled “I… I think that’s the worst one.” 

 

Rick rubbed his back gently, not looking at the vulnerable boy under his arm “…Yeah well… fuck her. She’s not even your original Beth. Who-Who cares what she thinks. Only thing that matters is-is what I think OK? And I pi-IIGH-ck you over Summer any time.” 

 

Morty paused, then started laughing softly. His laughter grew, and before long he was sobbing into Rick's shirt, the elder just hanging onto him loosely, disregarding what he was doing. 

 

When Morty calmed down enough, he wiped at his eyes, and detached himself from Rick's side. He gave Rick a little smile, and shifted back into bed “Thanks Rick.”

 

Rick shrugged, standing up “Yeah-Yeah whatever. Just… go the fuck to bed.” 

 

Morty nodded, snuggling back down into his bed, and closed his eyes. He started to drift off again, and he swore he felt Rick give him a gentle peck on the head, and a soft voice wishing him better dreams. 

 

 

In the morning, Morty went down for breakfast, eating the food Beth had set out for them on the table. He ate, and excused himself quickly, heading into the garage to see what Rick had been up to. 

 

Of course, he found his grandfather hunched over and working on some sort of odd box like object. He waltzed over, peering over Rick’s shoulder to get a better look. He knew this annoyed his grandfather to no end, but it was pretty funny to watch his reactions.

 

“Ugh… fuck. Morty, if you’re g-gonna- if you wanna fucking see, you’d be-bett-URP-er fucking help.” 

 

He waved Morty away from behind him, pointing at a compartment behind him on the farther work area. Morty obeyed, walking over and opening up the top drawer, knowing Rick was looking for some sort of tool in there. 

 

“G-Get me the scrimjobble, number five OK? F-Fu-UGH-cking can’t work with… Hey! Wait, Morty fuck, not that compartment you idiot! Get out of that!”

 

But it was a tad too late. Morty was already in the drawer, reaching in with slender fingers, and pulling out a rectangular paper. He looked at his, his brows crinkled slightly at what he was seeing. Pinched between his fingers was a coupon. 

 

Though clearly, it wasn’t just a regular old coupon. No, it was a coupon for another him. One that he had though Rick threw away. Or at least would have hidden better. 

 

He was broken from his slight stupor as Rick came over, and plucked the ticket from his fingers. Morty looked up at him, defeated. Rick tucked the coupon away, and simply offered a shrug as an explanation.

 

Morty took a rather sharp and shaky inhale, before quickly dashing from the garage. He didn’t enter the house, opting to leave the abode altogether, and race down the street. He felt like he was overreacting, like somehow all of this was so played up, it had to be some sort of fiction. 

 

He panted, coming to rest in the park, and settling under a well shaded tree. He let loose a soft sob, sniffling and shaking. He had always known that his place in his family was always the punching bag of sorts. The second child, the one that was always alright. The one over looked and passable. They were all replaceable. Each and every family member, but Morty's were the only ones that no one would argue over replacing. 

 

No one would notice if another Morty took his place. No one would notice if another Morty took that Morty's place either. 

Morty realized that he didn’t matter. 

Sure, people could tell him that he did. He could gain the sympathy and self assurance he craved from them all by simply displaying his emotions to them. But he also knew that would be ever so despicable, and downright Morty of him. 

 

A moment of self doubt, and self hatred. How Morty.

 

He wiped at his tears, and stood up. Walking back to his house, he decided that he would not show anything to his family. He decided that these feelings were better off buried deep inside him, only to be dug up in the middle of the night as he lay awake and remembered how insignificant his existence really was. 

 

He entered the house, and sat beside Rick on the couch. The elder regarded him with a slightly wary look, but Morty stared at the TV 

 

“Has the new ‘Two Brothers' mov-vie trailer come out ye-yet?” 

 

He asked, settling in comfortably prepared for another round of interdimesional cable.

 

“Uh, not yet.” 

 

Came the unsure answer, before the channels started flipping once more. He slid his eyes over to Rick, who seemed stoic enough, before meeting the others gaze. 

 

Morty smiled sweetly, pulling his legs up onto the couch, as he looked back to the TV unconcerned. He leaned against his hand, humming as the show changed to a woman with a mans head being sewn onto her body came on.

 

“Oh, let’s watch this Rick.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
